Between Innocence and Extreme Prejudice
by seradesu
Summary: Meski demikian, masa depan tersebut tentunya akan mereka nantikan dengan sepenuh hati—berdua, tentunya, saling mendukung satu sama lain, berjalan mengarungi lintasan kehidupan mereka. / A side story to Meeting the Family. 2795. Completed, with some extras.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "... tetapi ia berjuang sangat, sangat keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan satu tetes air mata pun di depan Tsuna-kun dan Onii-chan. Situasi yang mereka hadapi sudah cukup gawat, mereka tidak perlu dipusingkan oleh tangisan seorang perempuan." / Kisah seorang gadis dengan senyum seterang matahari. A side story before Meeting the Family.**

 **Main Character(s): Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

 **Rate: T for drama and some other things.**

 **Genre: Romance & Family**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

 **Cerita ini saya tulis sebagai side-story dari** _ **Meeting the Family**_ **untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak terungkap kenapa dan bagaimana tepatnya Tsuna dan Kyouko bisa bersatu—padahal interaksi canon mereka nggak begitu banyak.**

 **Oh, dan saya sedang ingin menulis fluff—bukan twisted, dark fluff penyiksa diri macam OTP saya (yang menyakitkan hati dan bisa jadi menyebalkan tingkat dewa terkadang), ataupun 5986 yang manis dan menghibur (juga menyenangkan XD). Hanya fluff sederhana, dari 2795.**

 **Setting cerita ini beberapa waktu di antara 5YL dan TYL.**

 **Please, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Mereka bilang, sebenarnya bahkan pada setiap saat-saat paling kacau sekalipun, diri kita masih memegang kontrol terhadap emosi kita.

Kau akan marah jika kau membiarkan dirimu marah. Kau akan sedih jika kau membiarkan dirimu sedih. Semua perasaan, pikiran, bahkan sekadar lintasan kilat emosi yang tak dapat dimengerti pun ada dalam benak kita karena kita membiarkannya.

Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti membiarkan emosi menguasaimu adalah hal yang buruk. _Well_ , tidak selalu, paling tidak.

Pada umurnya yang kesembilan belas tahun ini, Sasagawa Kyouko masih sama murah senyumnya seperti dirinya yang berusia empat belas tahun. Ia akan tersenyum bahagia jika keadaan di sekitarnya menyenangkan. Ia akan tersenyum menyemangati jika keadaan di sekitarnya terlihat murung. Sebagian orang akan mengatakan bahwa ia bagaikan malaikat, dengan ulasan senyum yang berkesan, membuat semua orang kembali berenergi untuk melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sebagian orang yang lain akan bertindak lebih jauh dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah berkah paling nikmat yang pernah dikirim Tuhan kepada mereka.

Kendati sebagian orang yang benar-benar lain akan mengatakan betapa tidak berkepribadiannya dia, selalu ada di sana dengan senyum tanpa hentinya—seakan dia, Kyouko, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bisa _merasakan_ apa-apa, dan hanya dapat tersenyum di belakang tanpa melakukan kontribusi berarti.

Padahal, teman-temannya sedang dalam bahaya.

Padahal, Tsuna-kun sedang dalam bahaya.

Padahal, _kakak_ nya sedang dalam bahaya.

Saat itu, Kyouko menemukan dirinya berada di tempat persembunyian Vongola, duduk di meja makan mengupas kentang untuk makan malam di dapur yang kosong, dengan hanya dirinya dan Haru serta I-Pin. Pikirannya penuh, menjerit histeris dalam keheningan yang memenuhi ruangan. Benaknya kebanyakan diisi oleh, _tidak, tolong, jangan, aku masih ingin melihat mereka lagi_ dan _tolong, tolong, tolong, bawa mereka pulang dengan selamat_.

Dan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan di wajah mereka, sepertinya Haru dan I-Pin juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san, Chrome-chan, Onii-chan, dan Hibari-san tengah bertempur di luar, hanya Tuhan yang tahu ada di sudut mana dari Namimori. Jam telah berdentang, jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul enam sore, dan itu berarti mereka semua telah ditinggal sendirian—bersama Giannini dan Bianchi sendiri juga Lambo-kun yang menghilang entah ke mana—selama dua belas jam penuh di dalam bangunan bawah tanah ini. Tiap jam tanpa keberadaan mereka membuatnya merasa lebih sensitif terhadap baik kejadian di sekitarnya maupun keadaan dirinya sendiri (jantungnya, ia akui, terasa berdetak dalam kungkungan tulang rusuknya jauh lebih keras daripada yang biasa ia rasakan).

Kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu menjeblak terbuka, suara langkah kaki terburu-buru memenuhi koridor dan Kyouko mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Chrome-chan masuk ke dalam dapur, noda darah merembes di sisi kanan kemejanya yang robek di beberapa tempat. Blazernya tidak tampak di pandangan, dan beberapa luka kecil dapat dilihat di atas permukaan kulit putihnya yang biasa tampil mulus, membuat Kyouko merasa jauh lebih khawatir.

"Kyouko-chan!" Chrome berteriak panik, mengabaikan Haru dan I-Pin yang segera datang menyambutnya. "Kami butuh bantuanmu—Onii-san sedang ada di ruang perawatan, dan—"

Tanpa ambil pusing, Kyouko melempar pisaunya masuk ke dalam baskom berisi kulit kentang dan berlari mengikuti Chrome.

Hatinya terasa jatuh, _jatuh_ , ditarik oleh gravitasi jauh ke pusat Bumi ketika ia melihat kakaknya yang terbaring di kasur ruang perawatan dengan darah merembes ke seprai linen putihnya. Seketika itu juga, Kyouko menyadari bahwa darah yang menodai kemeja indigo milik Chrome bukan darah gadis berambut violet itu sendiri—tetapi darah kakaknya. Sebanyak _itu_.

Kusakabe—yang karena alasan tertentu juga hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasinya sebagai atasan—melompat minggir ketika Kyouko berlari mendekat, berusaha melakukan pertolongan saat Giannini masuk ke dalam ruangan, juga terburu-buru. Chrome hanya berdiri di sisi lain tempat tidur saat Kyouko menarik kotak berisi P3K dari lemari persediaan sebelum memulai.

"Kyouko-chan, aku sungguh minta maaf—aku datang terlambat, aku berusaha menyelamatkannya tetapi kemudian semakin banyak orang datang mengepung kami—dan—"

"Chrome," Bianchi, yang sudah berada di ruang perawatan beberapa saat setelah Chrome datang membawa Kyouko, memotong kata-kata Chrome yang sudah tak lagi terorganisir dengan nada mendesak. "Kau dan Kusakabe Tetsuya, kembalilah ke medan pertempuran. Sisi ini biar kami yang urus. Pergilah."

Chrome menelan ludah sebelum melempar pandangan bersalah lain kepada Kyouko dan berlari keluar ruangan. Kusakabe mengikuti di belakang—tetapi tidak ada satu pun di antara sekian banyak adegan terburu-buru itu yang mendapat perhatian dari Kyouko. Kedua tangannya sibuk merobek kain bebatan darurat yang ia sadari pasti dirobek dari blazer serta kemeja Chrome sendiri... di beberapa bagian. Begitu kain robekan tersebut dilepaskan secara paksa dari bahu dan sisi kanan bawah abdomen kakaknya, Kyouko merasa air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika ia mendapat pemandangan yang lebih baik terhadap luka-luka kakaknya.

Tangannya bergetar ketika ia meraih ke dalam kotak P3K dan menotolkan ujung botol berisi alkohol medis ke segumpal kapas putih bersih. Dengan hati-hati ia membersihkan luka-luka kakaknya dari darah kering, sementara benaknya dipenuhi ratapan penyesalan yang diulang berkali-kali seperti lantunan musik menyayat hati yang diputar tanpa henti.

* * *

Dan setelah itu, cukup sulit bagi Kyouko untuk tetap menampilkan senyum kepada Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya setelah mereka pulang tiga jam setelahnya.

Tetapi toh ia tersenyum juga lantaran lega, ketika Tsuna-kun dan yang lainnya berhasil kembali ke tempat persembunyian tanpa kerusakan berarti. Ya, mereka membawa pulang luka-luka baik besar maupun kecil. Ya, mereka terlihat letih dan tak bertenaga. Ya, mereka terlihat babak belur seperti telah dihajar habis-habisan.

Meskipun begitu, mereka masih hidup.

Itulah mengapa Kyouko berulang kali mengucap syukur dalam hatinya.

Tsuna berlari ke ruang perawatan tepat setelah ia mendengar bahwa Onii-chan dirawat di ruang perawatan ("Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang hal ini?!") dan di sinilah Kyouko berada, duduk di sisi kiri tempat tidur Onii-chan sementara Tsuna-kun berdiri di sampingnya dan Gokudera-kun serta Yamamoto-san berada di sudut lain ruangan dengan Haru dan Bianchi mengobati luka mereka (Gokudera bahkan terlalu lelah untuk memprotes keberadaan Bianchi). Lambo-kun sempat datang untuk menjenguk, dan Kyouko melihat air mata juga menggenangi pelupuk mata anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut. Air mata itu hilang pada sepersekian detik berikutnya, digantikan oleh tekad yang menyala-nyala di matanya ketika anak itu bicara dengan mantap.

"Aku ingin kembali berlatih keras," Lambo menjawab ketika Haru bertanya, "supaya aku bisa bergabung di pertempuran berikutnya bersama dengan Gokudera-shi dan semua orang."

Pernyataan itu disusul dengan protes keras dari Gokudera-kun ("Mana mungkin kita membiarkanmu pergi ke medan pertempuran, bocah sapi bego?!") dan Haru-chan berteriak menegur Gokudera-kun ("JANGAN menyebutnya bocah sapi bego—dan _diam_ , kenapa? Aku tidak bisa menjahit lukamu dengan benar!") tetapi Lambo-kun telah menghilang sebelum Gokudera bisa bangkit untuk mengejarnya. Setelah itu, dan beberapa adu argumen lain dengan Haru, Gokudera kembali diam dan keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan.

Onii-chan sempat siuman beberapa saat yang lalu, bertukar beberapa kalimat dengan Tsuna-kun, yang masih belum terlihat sepenuhnya puas dengan kondisi yang diterimanya. Dari kata-katanya, Vongola tidak mengalami kekalahan total—mereka berhasil mempertahankan daerahnya, tentu saja, tetapi korban yang jatuh saat itu tidaklah sedikit. Kyouko sendiri tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun selain "Syukurlah", tetapi ia berjuang sangat, _sangat_ keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan satu tetes air mata pun di depan Tsuna-kun dan Onii-chan. Situasi yang mereka hadapi sudah cukup gawat, mereka tidak perlu dipusingkan oleh tangisan seorang perempuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gokudera-kun dan semua orang meninggalkan ruang perawatan untuk makan malam. Gokudera tadinya bersikeras untuk menunggu di luar untuk Tsuna, tetapi kekeraskepalaannya itu berhasil diruntuhkan Tsuna dengan mudahnya. Mungkin itu karena peperangan yang baru mereka hadapi, mungkin juga karena mereka sudah terlalu letih. Tetapi itu tidak penting.

"Kyouko-chan..." Kyouko mengerjapkan mata ketika Tsuna membuyarkan lamunannya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih banyak mengontak Onii-san meski sedang sibuk. Seharusnya aku..."

"Tsuna-kun, itu bukan salahmu," kata Kyouko lembut. "Hal ini dapat terjadi kepada siapa saja dalam pertempuran. Kebetulan... kebetulan saja, kali ini Onii-chan yang terluka." Kyouko terdiam, berusaha mengabaikan rasa merinding yang diberikan sebuah suara kecil kejam di kepalanya yang berkata, _Bisa saja berikutnya itu Tsuna-kun sendiri_ sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagi pula, ini bukan kali pertama aku merawatnya. Onii-chan adalah seorang petinju, bukan?"

Tsuna-kun menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, Kyouko menyadari itu dengan getir. Baik Tsuna-kun maupun Chrome-chan, mereka berdua terlihat mengasihaninya. Rasa kasihan itu memberikan getaran aneh pada perutnya, getaran yang sangat memualkan dan tidak menyenangkan. "Tsuna-kun, jangan khawatir. Yang penting, luka Onii-chan tidaklah fatal. Aku yakin Onii-chan akan pulih dengan segera."

Kali ini, kedua ujung bibir Tsuna ditarik membentuk senyum lemah. "Kuharap begitu," katanya.

Oh, Tsuna-kun yang manis, selalu perhatian kepada semua orang. Tak pernah berubah sedari dulu.

Kyouko meraih kedua tangan Tsuna, menangkupkannya dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri dan mengusapnya lembut. Tsuna terlihat terkejut, warna merah merona di sisi pipinya, tetapi toh tangannya yang lebih besar balas mengusap tangannya dengan malu-malu. Kyouko tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi pikirannya masih belum kosong dari hal-hal tertentu. Bagian depan tubuhnya menggesek tempat tidur berseprai linen putih tersebut.

 _Bagaimana kalau Tsuna-kun yang akan berbaring di tempat tidur ini berikutnya?_ bagian pengkhianat dari pikirannya bertanya dengan nada mendesak.

 **Jangan sampai** , Kyouko membatin. **Aku tidak mau melihat orang lain terluka lagi.**

 _Memangnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah itu?_

 **Tsuna-kun akan segera menghentikan semua ini sesegera mungkin.**

 _Ah, tapi bisakah dia?_ Suara kecil itu membalas, menekannya di titik-titik yang tepat, tidak nyaman. _Kau tahu seberapa lemah lembutnya dia. Seseorang seperti dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu._

Kyouko mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tsuna, yang hingga kini pun terus tersenyum kepadanya. **Aku tidak mau memperburuk situasi bagi Tsuna-kun.**

 _Situasi akan memburuk dengan atau tanpa dirimu dalam prosesnya._

 **Aku tidak mau menambah beban Tsuna-kun.** Kyouko meluruskan posisi duduknya, mencoba memenangkan pertempuran kecil antara dirinya dan sisi lain dari dirinya. **Aku memercayainya. Aku percaya ia akan melakukan satu atau lain cara untuk menyelesaikan hal ini.**

 _Sementara itu, akan semakin banyak orang yang terbaring di ruang perawatan, baik dengan luka fatal maupun tidak tertoreh di tubuh mereka._

Tsuna merasa tangan Kyouko yang diusapnya perlahan bergetar. Mendongak, ia tercengang ketika menemukan sang gadis berambut cokelat muda sebahu tersebut mulai menangis tanpa suara. Oh, tidak.

"Kyouko-chan!" Tsuna berteriak panik, mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap tangan kecil dan halus Kyouko. "Jangan khawatir! Situasi tidak akan memburuk selamanya—aku berjanji, aku akan melakukan sesuatu—karena itu, jangan bersedih terus—Onii-san tidak mau kau bersedih, ingat? Jadi, tolong, kumohon, Kyouko-chan..."

Kehangatan tangan Tsuna-kun begitu nyaman, begitu menenangkan sehingga Kyouko menginginkan lebih—ia menginginkan kestabilan, keamanan, _kepastian_ , sesuatu untuk berpegangan supaya ia tidak akan jatuh berkeping-keping di saat semua hal tidak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya seperti ini. Kyouko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melompat ke lingkaran tangan Tsuna yang terbuka lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Tsuna dan menangis di sana. Isakannya mengguncang baik tubuhnya sendiri maupun tubuh pemuda yang menjadi sandarannya.

Tsuna tersentak akan perubahan posisi yang sangat mendadak seperti itu, tetapi toh dengan canggung ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling bahu Kyouko dan mengelus rambutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu, dan Kyouko pun berangsur-angsur tenang. Sulit untuk tidak demikian ketika telinganya tertempel, mendengarkan degup jantung Tsuna yang stabil dan membuatnya kembali dapat mengendalikan diri. Tetapi ia membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu, barang beberapa menit lagi saja, dan Tsuna sendiri tidak tampak begitu keberatan. Mata sembap Kyouko mengawasi kakaknya yang tengah tertidur di balik lengan Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, berjanjilah padaku."

Tsuna mengerjapkan mata, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian terutama karena suara Kyouko masih terdengar bergetar.

"Berjanjilah," kata Kyouko, berusaha untuk menjaga kestabilan dalam nada suaranya, "bahwa ini semua akan segera berakhir, bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang terluka seperti ini, bahwa semua orang bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang normal sesegera mungkin. Atau, paling tidak, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah terbaring di tempat tidur itu dengan selusin luka yang perlu dijahit maupun beberapa tulang patah yang perlu disembuhkan. Berjanjilah."

Tsuna menunduk untuk melihat pandangan Kyouko yang tidak bergeming dari kakaknya. Tidak pernah benar-benar terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa pertempuran ini, pertikaian antarmafia ini tidak hanya mempengaruhi orang-orang yang berperan aktif dalam pertempuran, tetapi juga orang-orang yang berada di belakang untuk mendukung. Malah, terkadang, semua terlihat seperti pertempuran ini lebih membebani pikiran orang-orang yang tertinggal dibandingkan orang-orang yang meninggalkan.

Tsuna teringat Lal Mirch versi sepuluh tahun lebih tua yang kehilangan Colonello di masa depan yang telah mereka selamatkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tsuna teringat tangisan Haru di saat yang sama, teringat kekhawatiran Bianchi dan kepanikan I-Pin setiap kali mereka pulang dari sebuah pertempuran dengan luka-luka maupun tidak. Tsuna teringat ibunya pada saat ia masih kecil, selalu menanti ayahnya yang tak berguna untuk pulang dari entah urusan mafia apa dengan sabar. Semua orang yang mereka tinggalkan sepertinya menanggung beban pikiran yang hampir sama seperti yang mereka sendiri tanggung.

Ia menemukan dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah Kyouko sedang mengalami perasaan yang sama, kemudian menampik pertanyaan bodoh itu dari pikirannya. Tentu saja, duh—Onii-san kan kakaknya.

"Kyouko-chan," kata Tsuna pada akhirnya, mengeratkan dekapannya, "kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungi semua orang."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kyouko, kedua matanya yang bersimbah air mata teralihkan untuk memandang pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya. Tsuna mengagumi tatapan itu untuk sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Kyouko-chan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku," jawabnya mantap. "Sama seperti aku menjaga punggung mereka, mereka juga menjaga punggungku. Kita semua kan keluarga."

* * *

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, situasi berubah normal.

Kyouko tengah duduk di antara teman-temannya—Haru di sisinya, terbahak-bahak; Chrome di sisi lain, tersenyum kecil; Bianchi-san terkekeh sembari memainkan gelas berisi wine-nya; dan dirinya sendiri, tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Yamamoto-san.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka menjalani hari yang sangat, sangat _normal_ sehingga Kyouko sendiri bertanya-tanya apa benar ini kehidupan yang selama ini dimilikinya. Fuuta-kun dan Lambo-kun bahkan mulai bercanda juga, dengan I-Pin sesekali mengomentari di sudut. Hana, yang datang setelah jauh-jauh diundang, mencoba memberitahu Onii-chan bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak minum. Seperti biasa, Hibari-san menolak untuk bergabung dan mengirim Kusakabe sebagai wakilnya. Kusakabe sedang berbincang akrab dengan Giannini. Gokudera-kun sedang membantu Tsuna-kun yang tersedak ketika tertawa saat minum di pojokan.

Reborn-kun mendadak muncul entah dari mana setelah itu, senapan berlaras panjang di tangannya, dan tiba-tiba— _tiba-tiba_ , Tsuna-kun melipatgandakan usahanya untuk mengembalikan napasnya. Entah kenapa.

Pesta _barbeque_ dadakan yang dicetuskan Haru benar-benar berjalan menyenangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sekian lama, Kyouko merasa mereka semua seperti sebuah kelompok orang biasa—orang-orang yang kehidupannya tidak dipenuhi pertelingkahan dunia mafia, orang-orang yang tidak menghabiskan separo waktu hidupnya untuk menghindari membunuh—atau _dibunuh_ —kelompok orang lain, orang-orang yang tujuan kehidupannya tidak lain dari sekadar bersenang-senang belaka. Ketika mereka berkumpul di sekitar api, mengalami momen hangat yang wajar sebagai sebuah keluarga alih-alih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan satu sama lain di medan pertempuran, Kyouko menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu menyayangi mereka semua.

Tsuna-kun benar. Mereka _adalah_ keluarga.

(Di belakang, Tsuna sudah mampu bernapas normal kembali dan Reborn-kun berjalan menjauh dengan sikap puas. Sekali lagi, _entah kenapa_.)

Haru mengamati Tsuna khawatir, menjulurkan kepala agar bisa mendapat pemandangan yang jauh lebih jelas. "Apa Tsuna-san baik-baik saja?"

"Dia terlalu lembek," komentar Bianchi acuh-tak-acuh. "Dia selalu begitu sedari dulu, tapi sudah pasti dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Jangan khawatir."

Tetapi Kyouko sudah mendahului semua orang dan beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Tsuna. Dibantunya Tsuna duduk di batang kayunya, sembari sesekali mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ada yang patah?"

"Tidak, kurasa," jawab Tsuna parau, terbatuk-batuk ringan. "Tapi bisa jadi ada, kalau Reborn mendadak main kasar. Oh—tunggu, dia selalu begitu."

Kyouko tertawa kecil. Semakin lama, Tsuna-kun makin jago melontarkan sarkasme.

" _Well_. Tsuna-kun bisa bertahan dari Reborn-kun setelah selama ini."

"Hanya karena ia bisa kehilangan mainannya satu-satunya kalau aku mati."

"Tapi Tsuna-kun kan kuat."

Tsuna berhenti mengeluh dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kyouko. Kyouko balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Iya, kan?" tanya Kyouko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dan itu sesuatu yang keren, Tsuna-kun."

 _Blush._

Kyouko melihat wajah Tsuna-kun memerah, kemudian pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka karena sekarang Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo dan Fuuta sedang bermain lempar-tangkap botol kosong dengan serunya—dan salah satu botol yang Lambo lempar mengenai Gokudera di wajah (Ryouhei tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang dan Haru serta Yamamoto melompat dari tempatnya masing-masing untuk menyongsong Gokudera dan mencegah pria tersebut dari mencoba mencekik Lambo di detik berikutnya). Tetapi baik Tsuna dan Kyouko juga tidak memerhatikan itu semua, karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka satu sama lain.

Ketika Tsuna mempunyai cukup keberanian dan telah berhasil menyingkirkan sebagian besar rasa malunya (yang merupakan hal aneh, karena dirinya sudah dua tahun diangkat sebagai ketua salah satu keluarga mafia besar), ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Kyouko. Kyouko memiliki perasaan bahwa jika ia yang mengalihkan pandangannya sekarang, ia akan kehilangan momen tersebut. Karena itulah mereka berakhir saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa mengedipkan mata.

"Um, err, terima kasih, Kyouko-chan," kata Tsuna, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tanpa membuat mereka merasa canggung, "atas pestanya. Benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Ini ide Haru-chan." Kyouko menggelengkan kepala, merasa tidak enak mendapat pujian atas sesuatu yang dilakukan orang lain.

"Tetapi kau tetap ada di sini dan mendukung mereka semua," Tsuna bersikeras. "Tidak semua orang... tidak semua orang melakukan hal itu."

Kyouko menghargai usaha canggung Tsuna untuk memujinya—sudah beberapa tahun terlewati, dan Tsuna masih kesulitan mengatur kata-katanya di depan sang gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Seharusnya," kata Kyouko, tatapan matanya penuh kesungguhan, "akulah yang berterima kasih kepadamu."

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, bingung. Kyouko merasa perlu melanjutkan.

"Kau menepati janjimu," kata Kyouko sederhana. "Kau bilang padaku, kau akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan mengembalikan kehidupan normal kita semua. Kau bilang padaku, kau akan kembali dengan selamat." Kyouko menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum kecil. "Dan di sinilah kau sekarang—sehat, aman, dan baik-baik saja."

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendadak, aura di sekitarnya berubah. Kyouko merasa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Tsuna-kun sekarang. "... dan bukan hanya aku yang bekerja, kau tahu," ujarnya pada akhirnya. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, bahkan Onii-san juga—"

"Tapi kau ada di sana dan memimpin mereka," Kyouko bersikeras, senyumnya melebar. "Tidak semua orang melakukan hal _itu_."

Mengetahui bahwa Kyouko baru saja mengembalikan kata-katanya kepadanya, Tsuna memutar bola matanya. "Mmm."

Kyouko tidak dapat menahan tawa kecil—dan dipengaruhi kenekatan yang luar biasa baginya, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih tangan kiri Tsuna-kun dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kulit telapak tangan Tsuna-kun terasa agak kasar—tetapi kuat dan hangat kendati suhu malam itu agak dingin, dan Kyouko menemukan dirinya menikmati posisi tersebut. Tsuna sendiri juga tidak terlihat keberatan, malah dengan antusiasme yang ditahan-tahan pemuda tersebut balik menggenggam tangan Kyouko yang halus—dengan sesuatu di matanya yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang sangat kuat.

Kehangatan ini adalah hal yang paling Kyouko suka dari hubungan mereka berdua. Apa mereka sudah bisa dianggap kekasih bagi satu sama lain, atau mungkin Tsuna-kun hanya menganggapnya seorang 'anggota keluarga' yang berharga, Kyouko tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia menyukai momen-momen kecil seperti ini.

Tetapi, ia tidak tahu kenapa hanya Tsuna-kun yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan seperti _ini_ , hanya Tsuna-kun yang mampu memberinya rasa aman yang menenangkan hati seperti _ini_ , dan hanya Tsuna-kun yang diinginkannya _saat_ ini.

Tanpa dapat ditahannya, bibirnya terbuka. Jantungnya berdebar makin kencang, wajahnya memerah, dan suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia berkata,

"Aku suka."

Kedua mata Tsuna melebar, dan sebelum ia mampu mengatakan sesuatu, Kyouko melanjutkan.

" _Aku suka... Tsu-kun."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Dan... bersambung lagi. Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena telah membaca!

Saya berencana menghabiskan fanfic ini dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi, tergantung tekanan dari dunia luar, dan... keberadaan rasa tanggung jawab saya sebagai seorang _author_ yang sudah mem- _publish_ banyak cerita _ongoing_ tetapi tidak memiliki motivasi yang cukup untuk menyelesaikannya X"D Dan sebelum Anda bertanya, bukan, saya tidak terkena _writer-block_. Saya hanya sedang dilanda perasaan, err, apa ya namanya? _Oh-God-I-currently-hate-this-fic-so-much_ —atau sesuatu semacam itu (Saya curiga sifat saya yang sok perfeksionis punya peran besar di bagian sini). Saya merasa perlu mencoba bereksperimen dengan topik lain, dan lahirlah fanfic ini. Karena itu, dimohon pengertiannya bagi semua orang yang pernah menyisihkan sebagian waktu untuk membaca, atau pernah sekilas melirik, karya-karya saya—terutama bagi sedikit di antara mereka yang menantikan kelanjutannya.

Oh, dan sedikit ekstra sebagai perwujudan rasa terima kasih karena telah membaca. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Ini adalah kisah yang takkan diceritakan Kusakabe kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada Kyou-san tersayangnya.

Di medan pertempuran beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan Sasagawa Ryouhei di punggungnya tak berdaya, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu Kusakabe Tetsuya merasa putus asa.

Atasannya menghilang entah ke mana, menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pertempuran tanpa peduli situasi seperti biasa. Kondisi Vongola tidak dapat disebut menguntungkan—Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, dan Yamamoto Takeshi entah berada di mana saat itu. Sasagawa Ryouhei sendiri sudah _out_ —dan satu-satunya anggota Vongola yang masih bisa bergerak (dan dilihatnya sekarang), adalah Chrome Dokuro, yang tengah memasang _barrier_ ilusi pelindung untuk mereka supaya musuh tidak dapat melihat.

Situasi ini jelas sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

Chrome berlari kembali ke arahnya setelah selesai mengecoh para musuh untuk sementara. "Kita harus membawa Ryouhei-nii kepada Bos," katanya tegang, peluh dan darah bercucuran di beberapa tempat.

"Saya rasa itu hampir tidak mungkin, Chrome-san," jawab Kusakabe, membetulkan posisi Ryouhei di punggungnya. "Luka-luka Sasagawa-san perlu diobati terlebih dahulu... ia tidak akan mampu menempuh perjalanan sejauh _itu_."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bawa dia pulang ke _base_."

"Juga masih terlalu jauh. Pendarahan-pendarahan fatalnya bisa membunuhnya."

Sejenak, bibir sang gadis berambut keunguan tersebut merapat saat ia berpikir keras. Kusakabe menunggunya untuk bicara, dan terbukti penantiannya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika Chrome berkata,

"Kusakabe-san, tolong turunkan Ryouhei-nii ke tanah," desak Chrome, segera berlutut di bawahnya dan menatapnya. "Sekarang, _tolong_."

Kusakabe, yang sudah terbiasa menerima perintah tanpa bertanya, melakukan apa yang diminta Chrome dan membaringkan Ryouhei—berhati-hati agar luka-lukanya yang parah tidak sampai menyentuh tanah. Chrome pun segera melakukan apa yang ia niatkan; menarik blazer dari tubuhnya yang kainnya memang sudah tinggal separo dan merobeknya menjadi kain-kain hitam panjang dan membebat luka-luka Ryouhei dengan cekatan. Tetapi blazer itu berukuran kecil, sekecil tubuh Chrome, dan jelas tidak cukup untuk menahan pendarahan Ryouhei yang tersebar di berbagai tempat di permukaan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Karena itu, Chrome pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan—

"... Chrome-san?" tanya Kusakabe waswas. Jemari Chrome yang lihai mulai melepas dasinya dan melemparnya ke tanah, "apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

Karena ia yakin, apapun yang akan dilakukan Chrome saat itu, Kyou-san tidak akan suka.

"Kita butuh lebih banyak kain," jawab Chrome sekadarnya, mulai berpindah ke kancing teratas kemejanya. "Dan blazerku saja tidak cukup, jadi mungkin kemejaku bisa..."

Oh, persetan, Kyou-san akan _mengulitinya hidup-hidup_ kalau hal ini ia biarkan terjadi.

"T-TUNGGU, CHROME-SAN! Jangan kemeja Anda!" teriak Kusakabe panik sembari segera melepaskan jas hitamnya sendiri dan menyerahkannya kepada Chrome—yang hanya bisa berhenti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini—gunakan jas saya—"

"... Tidak apa-apa?"

Chrome mengerjapkan mata. Kusakabe menghela napas.

"Ya. Begini lebih baik." Seribu kali lebih baik daripada membiarkan Chrome setengah telanjang berkeliaran di medan pertempuran.

Dan Chrome, karena situasi mendesak, segera melanjutkan pembebatannya dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian Ryouhei sudah kembali pada posisinya di punggung Kusakabe dan baik Kusakabe maupun Chrome melanjutkan perjalanan mereka pulang setelahnya.

Jelas, kisah yang satu ini tidak akan pernah diceritakannya kepada siapapun. Terutama karena Kusakabe masih menyayangi nyawanya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terinspirasi dari adegan-adegan di Future Arc versi anime. TYL!Kusakabe mendampingi Chrome di beberapa saat, terlihat loyal sekali sampai saya bingung sebenarnya majikan Kusakabe itu Hibari atau Chrome wahahaha X'D Nggak lah ya. Masih Hibari (saja), kan... ya?

Oh, abaikan itu. Kita akan kembali pada 2795 segera setelah ini.

 _And by the way, comments and_ _critiques_ _are_ _ **always**_ _lovely!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Chapter 2 is published. Rasanya sakit ketika seorang perempuan menabrakmu hingga kau nyaris terjungkal, tetapi jauh lebih sakit lagi mendengar curahan hatinya ketika kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu. Terutama jika ia adalah perempuan yang telah kaucintai seumur hidupmu. / Kisah seorang pemuda dengan tanggung jawab besar yang diembannya. A side story before Meeting the Family. 2795.**

 **Main Character(s): Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko.**

 **Rate: T for drama and some other things.**

 **Genre: Romance & Family**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

 **Bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya meletakkan pengakuan di chapter pertama, alih-alih chapter terakhir sebagai klimaksnya, Anda akan menemukan jawabannya di sini.** _ **Sh—t happens sometimes.**_

 **Seperti biasa, A/N saya simpan di bagian paling bawah agar bisa diskip lebih mudah.** _ **Be warned!**_

 **Omong-omong, ada yang ingat bahwa mafia sebenarnya berasal dari Italia, bukan Jepang? X'D Saya juga lupa. Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan, Amano-sensei.**

 _ **Oh, and please, enjoy yourself.**_

* * *

" _Aku suka... Tsu-kun."_

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengarnya dari Kyouko setelah sekian lama.

* * *

 _One year later_

 _Vongola Headquarter, Sicily, Italy_

Sawada Tsunayoshi kini terduduk di dalam ruang kerjanya di Vongola Headquarter, Italia, memandangi taman di balik jendelanya. Sudah setahun lebih sejak kepindahannya dan para Penjaga-nya ke Sisilia, meninggalkan Kyouko, Haru, dan semuanya di Namimori nun jauh di Jepang sana (Hibari mengancamnya bahwa jika mereka tidak segera kembali setelah satu tahun, ia akan menggigit sang ketua Vongola hingga mati, tetapi anehnya Tsuna tidak menemukan tempat dalam pikirannya untuk peduli). Perpisahan it memang menyakitkan, tetapi perlu; Kyouko dan Haru masih punya beberapa tahun untuk diselesaikan di bangku kuliah sementara Tsuna dan para Penjaga-nya punya urusan penting terlibat pertemuan tahunan aliansi Vongola di Italia. Pertempuran-pertempuran yang dilakukan Tsuna terhadap mafia-mafia di Namimori sudah mulai menarik terlalu banyak perhatian, dan kini sudah saatnya mereka menjelaskan.

Dan lagi, ada Kyouko. Dada Tsuna terasa sesak setiap kali wajah gadis tersebut terbayang di kepalanya. Ia belum menyatakan jawabannya atas pernyataan Kyouko, dan ia merasa Kyouko sudah menarik kesimpulan tentang jawaban tersebut dari sikap Tsuna sendiri yang lebih menarik diri sejak itu dinilai dari jumlah surat yang terhitung banyak dan usaha-usaha untuk berkomunikasi yang tidak ditanggapinya. Mereka berdua belum bercakap-cakap sepatah kata pun setelah pesta _barbeque_ ; Tsuna tengah tercabik di antara keinginan untuk menghubungi dan menjauh dari Kyouko dalam satu saat yang sama.

Belum lagi, urusannya di dunia mafia juga memenuhi pikirannya. Ia harus bicara di depan para petinggi keluarga aliansi dalam hitungan jam, dan ingatan tentang itu membuatnya merasa mengalami _nervous breakdown_ ; keringatnya bercucuran, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan terkadang ia merasa tanah di bawah telapak kakinya bergetar menyiksa. Tetapi setiap kali itu terjadi, ia mengingat-ingat pelajaran-pelajaran Reborn—kalau ada di antara itu semua yang bisa disebut pelajaran alih-alih _student abuse_ —untuk mengontrol dirinya dengan lebih baik. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, fokus. Jangan biarkan pikiranmu melayang ke mana-mana. Ya. Begitu, rasanya jadi jauh lebih enak. Dia kan sudah mempersiapkan diri selama setahun, seharusnya ini tidak lagi membuatnya gugup.

Tsuna membuka matanya yang terpejam dan dirinya tidak terkejut ketika ia melihat guru privatnya berdiri menggunakan pintu sebagai sandaran. Sudah lima tahun penuh lamanya Reborn menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang tutor terhadapnya, dan meski sejarah mencatat bahwa Reborn lebih banyak memperlakukannya sebagai mainan daripada sebagai seorang murid, itu semua tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan percaya yang dimiliki Tsuna terhadapnya.

Fedora hitam kelam yang bertengger di atas kepala pria berwujud bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut menunduk ketika sang pemilik berbicara. "Kau akan bicara mewakili Vongola dalam 36 jam, dan dapat kulihat bahwa dirimu yang sekarang masihlah Dame-Tsuna yang biasa."

"Reborn." Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan, menatap tangannya sendiri yang mengepal di depan kedua kakinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sebelah alis Reborn naik. "Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini, mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk pindah ke Italia bersama dengan ketuju Penjaga-mu dan mempersiapkan diri selama satu tahun, untuk memberitahuku hal itu?"

"Aku masih tidak ingin menjadi mafia."

Keheningan menyusul kata-kata jujur Tsuna. Entah mengapa, lebih mudah untuk berterus terang kepada seseorang yang kauanggap paling memahamimu. Reborn mendengus.

"Kau setuju untuk mengambil peran sebagai Vongola Decimo sejak lama."

"Memang," kata Tsuna sabar, "dan aku setuju hanya karena aku ingin melindungi teman-temanku, hanya itu sa—"

"Kau memiliki posisi terkuat sebagai kandidat Vongola Decimo."

"Hanya karena kandidat-kandidat pengganti Nono yang lain tewas terlalu awal," Tsuna bersikeras, "juga—"

"Kau masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang sehingga nyaris tidak ada alasan untuk menyingkirkanmu dari daftar kandidat kalaupun masih bisa."

"Hanya karena teman-temanku kebetulan selalu ada di sana untuk menyelamatkan batang leherku," nada bicara Tsuna meninggi, "serta, _untungnya_ , mencegahku mendapatkan kematian dini dalam prosesn—"

"Dan Primo," suara Reborn memotong lebih keras lagi, "telah menyerahkan segala yang ia miliki, mewariskan apa yang berharga baginya kepadamu—keluarganya, _tekadnya_ , kepadamu. Dan kau tahu kau tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu."

Tsuna menatap tutornya putus asa. Reborn tidak membantu dengan menyodorkannya semua argumen ini. Tidakkah Reborn mengerti? Semua hal mafia ini—semua urusan _kotor_ ini, dunia yang dipenuhi keburukan dan kejahatan di setiap jengkal sisinya ini, bukanlah tempatnya berada. Ia hanya menginginkan kehidupan _normal_ , kehidupan yang wajar dimiliki pemuda seusianya dan—

" _Kau bilang padaku, kau akan menyelesaikan semuanya dan mengembalikan kehidupan normal kita semua."_

Gigi Tsuna bergemeletuk frustrasi. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan saatnya untuk mengingat Kyouko.

Reborn, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain yang sedang memenuhi pikiran muridnya, mengamati Tsuna dengan saksama. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk seulas seringai.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada salah satu latihan terakhirmu dengan Hibari di masa depan?" tanya Reborn. "Di mana kau bertemu dengan pemimpin-pemimpin Vongola terdahulu?"

Tsuna melempar tatapan tajam kepada Reborn. Pertama benaknya mengulang memori tak diinginkan berulang kali hingga kepalanya sakit, kemudian Reborn sendiri mulai mengoceh tak jelas—apa _sih_ yang salah dengan semua orang hari ini?

Reborn mengabaikan itu dan menarik gagang pintu terbuka, bersiap untuk keluar sebelum melempar pandang serba tahu kepada murid favoritnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pemecahan masalah," kata Reborn, "kusarankan untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang telah mendorong dirimu yang payah itu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan setelah kau menemukannya, aku tidak akan menolak secangkir espresso sebagai gratifikasi."

Pintu pun berdebum menutup. Tsuna mendengus.

Gratifikasi, katanya. Ha.

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya," kata Yamamoto Takeshi, "bahwa Vongola punya ruang untuk berlatih tinju."

Hari sudah mulai sore di Sisilia kali itu. Yamamoto, yang terpisah dari rombongan Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome dan Ryouhei, malah berakhir menemukan Tsuna di ruangan paling tak terduga yang bisa ditemukannya.

Ruangan tersebut sangat, sangat luas, memiliki beberapa ring terpisah. Di daerah yang tidak ada ring-nya, ada beberapa benda yang bisa digunakan untuk berlatih sendirian—kantung-kantung tinju berbobot 50 kilogram, kantung tinju paling ringan yang tergantung ke langit-langit. Salah satu dari kantung-kantung tinju itu tengah dihajar tanpa belas kasihan, tidak lain, oleh sang Vongola Decimo sendiri.

Tsuna memberikan tanda bahwa keberadaan Yamamoto disadari olehnya, tetapi belum bicara satu patah kata pun. Yamamoto pun mendekati sang bos Vongola kesepuluh, dan Tsuna mundur menjauh dari kantung tinju sasarannya.

"Nono pernah memberitahu Onii-san tentang tempat ini, dan Onii-san memberitahuku," jelas Tsuna tanpa ditanya. "Ia bilang, ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melepaskan stres."

Yamamoto melirik kantung tinju target sasaran Tsuna. Kondisi tubuhmu ketika kau sedang berolahraga dan ketika kau sedang mengalami tekanan kurang lebih sama; itulah alasan yang membuat orang-orang yakin bahwa dengan berolahraga kau juga bisa menghadapi stresmu dengan lebih mudah. Tetapi saat ia melihat kantung tinju sasaran Tsuna sudah tidak berukuran silinder sempurna lagi—diakibatkan oleh beberapa pukulan ekstra keras yang sama-sekali-bukan-Tsuna yang telah merusak bentuknya, serta sesuatu yang dicurigai Yamamoto sebagai residu Dying Will Flame—Yamamoto dapat menarik kesimpulan lain dari kegiatan Tsuna.

 _That's one hell of a stress._

"Dan apakah itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yamamoto, bersandar di jendela dan melipat kedua lengannya.

"... Tidak. Tidak, barang satu derajat pun."

"Oke," Yamamoto sudah menduganya. "Mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk bercerita kepada seseorang."

Tsuna mendengus. "Aku bicara kepada Reborn hari ini."

"Dan?"

"Sejujurnya," kata Tsuna datar, "aku tidak tahu."

Pria berambut cokelat itu masih terengah-engah, tetapi jika ia tidak sedang begitu Yamamoto yakin temannya akan menghela napas panjang. Yamamoto memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu hingga Tsuna mau bersikap terbuka kepadanya—karena Tsuna yang sekarang telah menjadi begitu tertutup, begitu berahasia, sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan dari berbagai pihak. Tsuna merebahkan diri di lantai setelahnya. Bertinju membutuhkan kekuatan fisik yang tidak sedikit, dan dari dulu Tsuna tidaklah cocok untuk kegiatan seperti itu.

Apapun yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang, pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Tetapi Tsuna tidak membutuhkan dorongan lain selain keheningan untuk mulai menghamburkan sebagian dari seluruh beban pikirannya di situ dan saat itu juga.

"Aku harus bicara di depan para petinggi dan pemimpin keluarga aliansi Vongola dalam beberapa jam lagi, memberitahu mereka bahwa" —tenggorokan Tsuna terasa kering membicarakan ini— "Vongola, yang kupimpin sekarang, bukanlah kelompok mafia kejam seperti yang mereka bayangkan dulu."

Ini bukan topik baru bagi Yamamoto. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka mencoba menjelaskan kepada semua pihak yang terlibat bahwa mereka... berbeda. Pertempuran tak terhitung yang mereka lakukan dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini adalah buktinya—tetapi orang-orang itu, para kelompok yang sudah terbiasa berdiri bersandingan dengan Vongola sebagai para penjahat, tidak mungkin dapat dengan mudahnya menerima hal itu. Pertemuan ini diatur untuk memberi kesempatan kepada Tsuna untuk menjelaskan.

Hanya Tsuna yang tahu seberapa berat beban yang ditanggungnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa kami semua akan selalu mendukungmu, Tsuna," jawab Yamamoto dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. "Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi."

Dan Tsuna juga tahu itu. Dari berpuluh-puluh pertempuran yang pernah dialaminya, tidak pernah ada saat di mana keluarganya meninggalkannya.

Tapi konsekuensi tindakannya kali ini bisa jadi terlalu besar.

"Aku bisa kehilangan dukungan dari separo total keluarga aliansi," kata Tsuna, masih terengah-engah.

" _Vongola_ bisa kehilangan dukungan dari separo total keluarga aliansi," kata Yamamoto, masih nyengir lebar.

Tsuna mendelik, tidak suka melihat Yamamoto mengulang kata-katanya semacam ini semua adalah lelucon lain. "Di antara mereka, bisa jadi ada yang malah berbalik memerangiku."

Yamamoto mengangkat bahu, terang-terangan bingung kenapa Tsuna memperkeruh situasi dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Di antara mereka, bisa jadi ada yang malah berbalik memerangi _kita_."

Erangan putus asa.

"Apa _sih_ yang salah dengan kalian?!"

"Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah apa yang salah dengan _mu_ ," kata Yamamoto datar. "Tidak ada yang bilang kau harus mengemban semuanya sendiri, Tsuna. Kau punya terlalu banyak teman untuk itu."

Kali ini, Yamamoto tidak menunggu Tsuna untuk menjawab sebelum meneruskan.

"Lagi pula, karena untuk merekalah kau melakukan semua ini, bukankah hanya akan adil jika kau membiarkan mereka untuk membantumu juga?"

Kemudian beribu-ribu kenangan terlintas di kepala Tsuna. Gokudera yang selalu ada di sana untuknya. Tawa keras Lambo setiap kali Tsuna bermain dengannya. Pelukan erat I-Pin yang hangat dan nyaman. Senyum Kyouko yang selalu memberinya semangat. Kesetiaan tanpa goyah yang disediakan Chrome untuknya. Tangan Ryouhei yang kuat, melingkari bahunya ketika pria tersebut menunjukkan persahabatannya. Hibari yang tidak pernah banyak bicara tetapi juga tidak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Rasa sakit yang tak terkatakan dalam tatapan Kyouko ketika mereka berhenti bicara dengan satu sama lain. Tangisan Haru di hari perpisahan mereka semua. Dan keheningan yang menyiksa ketika ia dan Kyouko bertukar pandangan, tanpa kata-kata, pada hari perpisahan di Bandara Haneda.

Justru karena semua yang ia lakukan adalah untuk mereka semua, rasanya semua ini sangat sulit untuk dihadapi.

* * *

" _Anda punya pengunjung, Juudaime."_

Itulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Gokudera ke ponsel Tsuna.

Tsuna segera memisahkan diri dari Yamamoto untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat setelah berjam-jam dihabiskan di tempat berlatih. Konferensi terbuka baru akan dimulai besok malam, tetapi bisa jadi sudah ada anggota aliansi yang ingin melabraknya di tempat. Tsuna mempersiapkan mentalnya—dan sebuah _colt python_ di balik jas hitamnya—lalu berjalan memasuki kantor. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika, alih-alih menemukan pria separo-baya yang murka bukan kepalang di ruangan luas berlapis beludru merah tersebut seperti yang diharapkannya, ia menemukan gadis yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Sasagawa Kyouko berdiri, tampak tidak jauh berbeda daripada dirinya satu tahun yang lalu, dengan sesuatu dalam pandangannya yang memberitahu Tsuna bahwa kali ini ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Halo, Tsuna-kun."

"Kyouko-chan," Tsuna menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Ada apa? Apa... sesuatu terjadi di Namimori?" Karena itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Tsuna sekarang.

Kyouko menggeleng.

"Semua baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Sekarang waktunya liburan akhir tahun di Jepang. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu—tapi aku tidak sendiri. I-Pin-chan dan Fuuta-kun juga di sini, sudah pergi terlebih dahulu untuk mengunjungi Lambo-kun sementara Haru-chan bilang ia ingin melihat... Chrome-chan." Kyouko berhenti, terdengar ragu. "Dan Bianchi-san berkata bahwa ia punya urusan di suatu tempat, tetapi ia tidak bilang apa."

"Begitu."

Percakapan ini terasa canggung setelah satu tahun penuh kebisuan di antara mereka. Tsuna merasa telah bersikap kejam karena tidak membalas telepon maupun pesan-pesan Kyouko, tidak menulis balasan untuk kartu pos yang selalu dikirim gadis itu setiap bulan, dan tidak meluangkan waktu untuk menjelaskan sedikit saja tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sulit baginya untuk menatap Kyouko tepat di mata. Dan bahkan ketika ia sudah menemukan keberanian untuk melakukan itu, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu ia terkejut.

Gadis itu tidak bersuara, tetapi air mata telah meleleh dan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya yang merah.

Uh-oh.

" _Kyouko-chan!_ "

Tidak peduli seberapa canggung situasi di antara mereka tadi, pertahanan Tsuna runtuh juga ketika ia melihat gadis tersebut menangis. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Tsuna melintasi jarak di antara mereka dan meremas lengan atas Kyouko untuk menenangkannya—tetapi tubuh Kyouko telah berguncang begitu hebat karena isakannya tak berhenti dan jatuh ke depan, menabrak dada bidang Tsuna, membuat Tsuna nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan sekaligus terdiam tak bersuara dengan Kyouko di pelukannya.

"... Tsuna-kun," isaknya, "k-kenapa? Kenapa kau b-b-berhenti b-bicara kepadaku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang s-s-s-salah? Apa salah jika aku jujur kalau aku m-m-menyukaimu? Kau bisa b-bilang k-kepadaku, maka aku akan m-mengerti! K-kenapa kau m-m-m-menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu b-begitu saja?"

Rasanya sakit ketika seorang perempuan menabrakmu hingga kau nyaris terjungkal, tetapi jauh lebih sakit lagi mendengar curahan hatinya ketika kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu. Terutama jika ia adalah perempuan yang telah kaucintai seumur hidupmu.

Perlahan, Tsuna mengelus rambut Kyouko yang panjang dan mencoba mengeluarkan suara, tetapi Kyouko tidak menghiraukannya.

"K-kalau aku tidak boleh menyukaimu, b-b-bilang saja! Tapi jangan menghilangkanku d-dari kehidupanmu seperti itu! Apa k-kau tahu seberapa cemasnya aku k-k-ketika kau tidak mem-membalas surat-suratku? Kau bisa saja sudah t-t- _tewas_ dan aku hanya akan d-diam di sana, tanpa t-tahu apa-apa!" Yang Kyouko tidak tahu, adalah sama sakit rasanya bagi Tsuna—malah barangkali lebih besar rasa sakitnya—untuk memisahkan hidup mereka berdua. "Apa aku telah jadi p-pengganggu? Apa aku seorang penghalang bagi k-k-karirmu? Atau aku—aku" —Kyouko sesenggukan begitu hebat di bagian ini sehingga gagal melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk sementara waktu— "aku tidak c-c-cukup _baik_ bagimu?"

"Hei, hei— _itu_ ," Tsuna memotong sebelum Kyouko sempat menghamburkan kata-kata lain, mengeratkan cengkeramannya terhadap bahu Kyouko, "adalah omong kosong. Kyouko-chan adalah gadis paling mengagumkan yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, dan kau tahu itu."

Kali ini, semua perhatian Kyouko berhasil dipusatkan kepada dirinya. Tsuna menghela napas; beban pikirannya sangat tidak membantu pada saat-saat seperti ini, tetapi kelancaran bicaranya juga dipengaruhi oleh beban pikirannya itu sendiri.

"Sasagawa Kyouko," ulang Tsuna, "kau adalah gadis yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, kau dengar itu? Tetapi terkadang... terkadang, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang terlalu baik, terlalu sempurna, untuk dapat kaumiliki."

Kyouko menatapnya tidak percaya, air matanya masih menggenang. Butuh beberapa cegukan untuk membuatnya mampu mengatakan, "... Apa maksudmu?"

Tsuna tidak segera menjawab. Dengan gestur lembut, ia memberi isyarat kepada Kyouko untuk duduk di sofanya. Kyouko bahkan terlalu bingung untuk bisa memprotes. Tsuna menuangkan teh yang tersedia di troli di pojok ruangan dari teko yang telah disediakan sebelumnya, satu cangkir untuk dirinya dan satu cangkir untuk Kyouko, dengan harapan bahwa minuman berbau khas tersebut dapat menenangkan gadis itu.

Kyouko menerima cangkir tersebut dengan hati-hati, menunggu Tsuna untuk duduk sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya. "Apa... apa maksudmu, Tsuna-kun...?"

Tsuna menghirup tehnya yang sudah hangat, meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan baru setelah itulah ia menjawab.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bicara di... semacam, rapat umum para mafia. Semua orang akan hadir di rapat tersebut," kata Tsuna hati-hati, mencoba menggunakan bahasa sederhana agar Kyouko dapat dengan lebih mudah memahami maksudnya. Semua rasa gugup dan tegangnya hilang ketika teh hangat tersebut sudah dihirupnya, bahkan cara bicaranya pun menjadi lebih rileks kendati dirinya beberapa jam sebelumnya—dan dirinya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya—tidak akan pernah bisa bicara dengan Kyouko seperti ini. "Aku akan memberitahu mereka bahwa Vongola akan memutuskan hubungan dengan segala jenis bentuk kejahatan dan mulai bekerja untuk melindungi semua orang di sekitar kami."

Kyouko tidak melihat masalah di dalam cerita Tsuna, tetapi juga bisa melihat bahwa Tsuna punya sesuatu yang lebih untuk dibicarakan. Karena itulah ia bersabar untuk menunggu.

"Dan ketika aku melakukannya," lanjut Tsuna dengan berat hati, "ada beberapa konsekuensi yang bisa jadi harus kuterima. _Pertama_ , aku—maksudku, Vongola" —pembicaraannya dengan Yamamoto mendadak kembali teringat— "bisa kehilangan dukungan dari beberapa pihak yang akan kehilangan minat terhadap diri kami, tetapi itu bukan hal yang begitu penting karena Dino-san pasti akan selalu mendukung kami dan membantu kami bangkit kembali, seperti yang telah dikatakannya." Kenangan akan senior yang menjaga dirinya seperti menjaga adiknya sendiri menghangatkan hati Tsuna. "Yang merupakan masalah adalah ketika, _kedua_ , perang bisa dinyatakan terhadap kami yang membelot dari prinsip mafia modern. Dan perang ini... kemungkinan besar bisa jauh, jauh lebih besar daripada yang biasa kami hadapi di Namimori. Kalau kau ingin tahu seberapa mengerikan hal ini sebenarnya, ingat-ingat saja tiga tahun ke belakang."

Dan itu membuat Kyouko mengingat saat-saat menyeramkan dalam hidupnya, saat-saat penuh keputusasaan ketika dirinya hanya bisa menunggu sementara semua orang yang dikasihinya pergi ke medan pertempuran satu per satu hanya untuk pulang kembali dengan membawa luka. Tsuna menangkap tatapannya dan tersenyum berat.

"Ini memang sulit untuk diterima," kata Tsuna, "tetapi perlu. Perang yang kami prediksikan ini tidak hanya akan melibatkan kami para... mafia, tetapi orang luar yang memiliki hubungan dengan kami juga bisa terkena imbasnya. Aku sedang mencoba untuk melindungi kalian semua."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli?" sergah Kyouko cepat, meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan meraih tangan Tsuna. "Kakakku _ada_ di sini, mau tidak mau aku sudah terlibat juga. Bagaimana kalau, meskipun itu semua terjadi, aku tetap memilih untuk berada di sampingmu?"

"Kasus Onii-san agak lebih rumit. Ia memiliki visi yang kurang-lebih sama denganku... dan Kusakabe-san sudah bicara, atas nama Foundation (dan Hibari-san secara tidak langsung) bahwa semua orang yang terlibat—terutama para warga Namimori—akan mendapat perlindungan." Tsuna berhenti sejenak. "Dan posisi Onii-san memang tinggi dalam Vongola, tetapi tidak cukup menarik perhatian untuk dapat membuat orang-orang menargetkan dirimu selama peranmu hanyalah sebagai adik perempuannya. Kita akan bicara tentang situasi yang jauh, jauh lebih berbeda jika kau adalah kekasihnya, atau kekasih dari... orang yang posisinya lebih tinggi daripadanya."

Tetapi meski Tsuna sudah menjelaskan semuanya seperti itu, Kyouko tidak bergeming. Tatapannya masih sama penuh dengan tekadnya seperti dari awal. Tsuna menghela napas, mencoba merubah pikiran Kyouko agar ia mau berkompromi.

"Kyouko-chan, apa kau tahu kenapa Gokudera-kun dan Haru masih belum bersatu hingga sekarang?"

Kyouko mengerjapkan mata. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat _random_ , dan ia tidak memiliki bayangan kenapa Tsuna mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. "... Tidak." Jujur, ia sudah lama mengira bahwa ada sesuatu di antara Gokudera dan Haru sejak mereka semua bersekolah di SMA yang sama (Bianchi bahkan berbuat lebih jauh dengan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ketegangan seksual yang tak menemukan solusi), tetapi karena ternyata mereka tetap tidak berpacaran dan Haru selalu menolak untuk bicara lebih banyak tentang hal itu, maka Kyouko pun tidak merubah pendapatnya bahwa mereka berdua masih tidak lebih dari sekadar teman bagi satu sama lain.

Senyum Tsuna terlihat pahit sekarang. "Gokudera-kun sengaja menghindari segala macam bentuk hubungan pribadi dengan orang lain—termasuk, terutama, dengan Haru, karena ia tidak sanggup untuk menempatkan Haru dalam lebih banyak bahaya daripada yang sudah-sudah."

Mulut Kyouko terbuka.

"T-tapi, itu... _bodoh_ ," kata Kyouko tergagap ketika ia sudah menemukan kembali suaranya. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Sikap Gokudera-kun itu bukan tanpa alasan," jawab Tsuna. "Di masa awal pergerakan kami, ada sebuah keluarga ditemukan tewas terbantai. Satu keluarga lengkap, dengan ayah, ibu, dua orang anak yang manis, dan kakek-nenek mereka. Setelah penyelidikan dilakukan, ternyata itu semua terjadi karena sang ayah punya satu kaitan di masa lalunya dengan famiglia mafia dan sang mafia don merasa terancam dengan keberadaan sang ayah. Itu terjadi hanya karena satu kaitan yang terhubung dengan famiglia yang salah. _Satu_. Dan apa kau tahu seberapa banyak mafia kotor yang terhubung dengan Vongola?"

Kyouko terdiam. Tsuna memaksakan senyum lain. Sulit baginya untuk terus menyiksa, baik dirinya sendiri maupun Kyouko—terlebih lagi, justru, _Kyouko_ , dengan kata-katanya.

"Kyouko," Sawada Tsunayoshi mengakhiri dengan berat hati, "terkadang, melepaskan orang yang kaucintai adalah salah satu wujud dari rasa cinta itu sendiri juga."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I haven't met my muse for like, a really really long time and I felt like crying today, so... here's some drama for that._

Pertama-tama, tidak, kisah mereka tidak berakhir di sini. Kyouko tidak lantas kembali ke Namimori bahkan setelah Tsuna mendesaknya. Masih ada chapter ketiga yang harus saya tulis, dan saya harap dapat memuaskan... err, rasa ingin tahu dalam bentuk apapun yang datang kepada Anda setelah Anda membaca update ini.

Dan terima kasih saya berikan, khusus kepada _Cocoa 2795_ , _Glassed Loner_ ( _I hope you're happy, Senpai, because I paused the fluff for a moment so your heart won't fail because of the fluff X"D /ducks from anything that is coming to my head/_ ), _Hikaru Kisekine_ (saya terharu Anda selalu meluangkan waktu untuk merespon karya-karya saya! *-* _Thank you for the continuous support_!), dan _Hikage Natsuhimiko_ (bisa jadi Chrome sebenarnya berencana untuk menggunakan ilusinya, tapi Kusakabe tidak tahu itu, kan? c:) atas tanggapannya yang luar biasa! Seperti yang Anda tahu, menyenangkan bagi author manapun untuk mengetahui apa yang pembaca pikirkan ketika mereka membaca jerih payah hasil imajinasi sang author X'D Dan saya harap saya berhasil dalam percobaan saya untuk... menggambarkan bagaimana perkembangan karakter Tsuna, Kyouko dan yang lainnya, tentu saja, setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati dari ending canon mereka. Maksud saya, _for God's sake Amano-sensei_ —Kyouko itu salah satu karakter utama perempuan, kan? _Give her some freaking character!_

... Ya sudah. Omong-omong, soal omake saya... saya tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan berkesan sebegitu dalamnya. : Masalah tentang apa yang ada di antara 18 dan 96 sehingga Kusakabe setakut itu, _well_... _what stays with Kusakabe, still stays with him._ Saya rasa, saya akan butuh satu side story lagi untuk menjelaskan... jika ada yang menginginkan saya untuk melakukan hal itu.

(Lucu rasanya ketika saya menjawab pertanyaan tentang 2795 dan berakhir menyisakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain tentang 1896 dan 5986 sehingga sekarang Anda punya lebih banyak pertanyaan dibandingkan jawaban. _Because I'm a sadist just like that._ )

Dan sebelum Anda bertanya apa hubungan antara cerita ini dengan _Meeting the Family_ , saya juga akan menjawabnya di chapter berikutnya. _Please stay tuned._

 _Anyway. I hope you are satisfied with the update. Thank you for reading, and remember—comments bright any author's day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Meski demikian, masa depan tersebut tentunya akan mereka nantikan dengan sepenuh hati-berdua, tentunya, saling mendukung satu sama lain, berjalan mengarungi lintasan kehidupan mereka.**

 **Main Character(s): Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

 **Rate: T for drama and some other things.**

 **Genre: Romance & Family**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not gain any commercial profit from publishing this story.**

 **This is the final chapter, everyone.**

 _ **Please, enjoy yourself.**_

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"... Haru-chan?"

Chrome menutup berkas pekerjaan yang tengah diperiksanya, memasukkannya ke dalam laci yang dikunci rapat dan berjalan menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu. Haru baru saja pergi kurang dari satu jam yang lalu setelah berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali dengan semua orang besok, segera setelah konferensi selesai—tapi ia sudah kembali lagi. Apa Haru melupakan sesuatu?

Meski demikian, ketika ia membuka pintu, yang berdiri di depan pintunya bukanlah sang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang periang tersebut. Melainkan—

"Chrome-chan." Senyum Sasagawa Kyouko terlihat agak gamang ketika ia menyapa temannya. "Maafkan aku, tapi, um—boleh aku masuk?"

* * *

Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia berteman dengan Kyouko, Chrome tidak pernah melihatnya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Chrome masih ingat betul kali pertama ia bertemu dengan sang gadis Sasagawa—Kyouko, yang pada saat itu sedang duduk di seberang meja makan sembari tersenyum setelah menyajikan makan malam, merupakan perempuan pertama yang berbuat baik kepadanya dengan ketulusan yang sungguh-sungguh dalam seumur hidupnya. Dan saat hari pertama Chrome dipindahkan ke SMP Namimori, Kyouko pulalah yang menawarkan pundaknya untuk bersandar; membiarkan seragamnya yang biasa rapi tanpa cela untuk basah oleh air mata Chrome, mendengarkan curahan hatinya yang melimpah, bahkan hingga menawarkan tempat tinggalnya untuknya. Kyouko adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, terutama secara emosional, dan ia selalu ada di sana menyediakan dukungan tanpa henti untuk teman-temannya. Miris melihatnya tampak seperti ini sekarang.

"Maaf, Kyouko-chan, aku tidak benar-benar mensuplai persediaan makanan ringan di sini," kata Chrome setelah mempersilakan Kyouko duduk di salah satu sofa dalam apartemen berpelitur sederhana itu. "Kami tidak banyak... memiliki pengunjung. Kebanyakan waktu kami terpaksa dihabiskan di luar... apa kau tidak masalah dengan cokelat panas?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Chrome-chan. Jangan repot-repot."

Chrome kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua mug penuh cokelat panas. Kesukaannya terhadap makanan dan minuman manis tidak akan pernah bisa lekang oleh waktu—lagi pula, Kyouko dan Haru-lah yang berhasil membuatnya menyukai cokelat. Diserahkannya satu mug kepada sang gadis matahari, berharap bahwa minuman hangat yang manis itu dapat mencerahkan suasana hati sahabat karibnya. Memang tidak banyak, tetapi setelah Kyouko menghirup cokelatnya, warna pun kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Kyouko menghela napas yang tidak disadarinya telah tertahan sejak ia meninggalkan pusat Vongola. Ia dapat melihat gestur tubuh Chrome juga merileks, serta sudah separo berharap bahwa Chrome tidak akan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi sehingga ia bisa berakhir di depan apartemen sementara milik Chrome di Italia ini dalam kondisi basah kuyup akibat menerjang hujan sendirian tanpa perlindu—

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyouko-chan?"

... Oh. _Well_. Tidak apa. Chrome terlihat benar-benar khawatir, dan... dia bisa bertahan dengan ini.

"Aku baru mengunjungi Tsuna-kun," jawab Kyouko seramah mungkin, kendati di balik kata-kata itu rasanya hatinya remuk redam. "Kami mengobrol untuk beberapa saat."

Apapun yang mereka bicarakan, Chrome memperkirakan bahwa pembicaraan itu tidak berjalan dengan begitu mulus. Dan sepertinya memang tidak... tetapi bukan berarti itu tidak diperkirakan. Chrome sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara bosnya dan Kyouko-chan sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Jepang ke Italia. Ada beberapa perubahan pada sikap mereka berdua—perubahan yang kecil, memang, dan tidak mencolok, tetapi cukup menarik perhatian sehingga membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sana, Chrome-chan," Kyouko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chrome mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kau selalu membalas pesan-pesanku, mengabariku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Italia, dan sekarang... ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karenanya."

Mendengarnya, mendadak Chrome paham. Ternyata _itu_ yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyouko.

"... Kau tahu, Kyouko-chan?" Chrome meletakkan mugnya yang berisi cokelat separo-penuh dan menatap Kyouko lekat-lekat. "Bos memang tidak pernah membalas pesanmu, atau teleponmu, atau kartu-kartu posmu, tetapi... aku tahu ia selalu memikirkanmu. Dia memang tidak pernah membicarakanmu, tetapi ia menyimpan setiap pesan yang kaukirim." Chrome berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan Lambo-san bercerita bahwa Bos pernah tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan 'kertas-kertas berwarna dengan tulisan Kyouko di atasnya!' dari dalam koper yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana."

"Lambo-kun bercerita kepadamu begitu?"

"Ya, _well_ , dia menceritakan banyak hal kepadaku... karena kami berbagi apartemen sementara ini—aku, Lambo-san, dan Ryouhei-nii," kata Chrome sembari menggaruk pipinya, "sama seperti Bos dengan Hayato dan Takeshi. Dan hal-hal yang ia ceritakan biasanya tidak begitu penting, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah berbohong. Lambo-san bukan anak seperti itu."

Chrome dapat melihat bahwa Kyouko beringsut tidak nyaman karena sesuatu.

"Kyouko-chan, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku..."

Kyouko mengangkat wajahnya. Chrome balas menatapnya dengan penuh tekad. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada cokelat dalam mugnya, mengawasi pantulan tak sempurna dari dirinya sendiri dalam cairan gelap kental dan manis itu. Chrome-chan sudah membuka pintu rumahnya, duduk di depannya, juga bersedia untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Jika ia terus bersikap tertutup, pasti ia akan melukai perasaan Chrome-chan.

Maka ia mulai bercerita, mencengkeram mug berisi cokelatnya ketika ia membeberkan sedikit demi sedikit dari apa yang terjadi. Chrome-chan adalah pendengar yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Gadis bermata violet tersebut hanya duduk di sana dalam diam, mengawasinya dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka dan membiarkannya menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya dengan penuh emosi sebisa mungkin, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan cukup dengan mendapati seseorang memperhatikanmu. Malah, terkadang, kau lebih membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia mendengarkan dibandingkan seseorang yang berusaha membantu.

Ketika Kyouko sampai ke bagian di mana Tsuna-kun menerangkan alasan diamnya dirinya selama ini, ia merasa tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan pandangannya agak mengabur. Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan meminta maaf kepada Chrome-chan. Chrome-chan berusaha memberitahunya bahwa tidak apa-apa terbawa emosi satu atau dua kali, karena menahannya untuk selamanya juga tidak baik... tetapi khusus untuk hal ini saja, Kyouko tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Menegakkan punggungnya, ia melanjutkan ceritanya dengan kontrol diri yang lebih stabil.

"Dan kau tahu bagian terburuknya, Chrome-chan?" tanya Kyouko perlahan, memutar mugnya dengan hati-hati. "Aku... aku memahami alasan Tsuna-kun dan, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tahu dia benar. Rasanya sakit. Ada sebagian dari diriku yang mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, seperti... memilih untuk bersikap rasional dan pergi dari kehidupan ini—kehidupan kalian. Seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"Seperti yang Bos _ingin_ kaulakukan," koreksi Chrome lembut. "Ada bedanya."

"Perbedaan yang, sebenarnya, pada intinya sama saja."

Chrome mengerutkan dahi seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit dan terlihat seperti akan melontarkan sesuatu yang penting. Kyouko pun menanti dalam detik-detik yang terasa seperti seabad, agar sahabat karibnya berhenti menunda-nunda dan mulai bicara...

"Kyouko-chan, kau ingat saat aku pertama kali dipindahkan ke Nami-chuu?"

"... Tentu." Bayangan akan Chrome yang lima tahun lebih muda ketika ia melemparkan diri kepadanya masih terekam jelas di benak Kyouko, namun Kyouko tidak menemukan titik relevansinya dengan kejadian sekarang.

"Aku bercerita kepadamu," lanjut Chrome dengan terus terang, "bahwa saat itu aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk pulang karena Mukuro-sama membuangku dari Kokuyo setelah ia tidak lagi membutuhkanku."

Itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat sederhana, dituturkan secara gamblang tanpa perasaan seakan semuanya hanyalah kenyataan dan _tidak_ lebih dari itu, tetapi cara Chrome mengatakannya terdengar sangat jujur sekaligus menyakitkan di saat yang sama. Kyouko mencoba mengingat siapa sebenarnya 'Mukuro-sama' ini. Tidak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang Rokudou Mukuro—semua informasi yang ia terima hanya didapat dari cerita-cerita Chrome-chan sendiri, Tsuna-kun, Bianchi-san, dan Reborn-kun. Satu-satunya yang diingatnya adalah bahwa Mukuro-san adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Chrome-chan*, dan ia tidak mau secara tidak sengaja melukai Chrome-chan dengan ketidaktahuannya. Kyouko mengawasi mata Chrome, takut bahwa ia baru saja memaksa temannya untuk mengungkit masa lalu yang menyakitkan—

Akan tetapi.

Pandangan Chrome memang tidak tertuju kepada Kyouko, seakan-akan pikiran gadis itu tengah berada di tempat lain, namun tetap fokus dan tidak ada tanda-tanda emosi. Chrome masihlah Chrome, dengan cara bicaranya yang kalem dan cermat terkontrol.

"Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang terjadi." Chrome melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Mukuro-sama tidak membuangku. Mukuro-sama sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dariku agar aku bisa berkembang untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan jujur saja, jika aku tetap tinggal dengan Kokuyo, ke mana aku akan pergi? Mengikuti Mukuro-sama hingga Skotlandia sana seumur hidupku sebagai bayangannya yang setia, lalu tidak menemukan siapa diriku sebenarnya dan untuk apa aku hidup? ... Itu bukan pilihan.

"Lalu aku sadar: Mukuro-sama bertindak benar dengan meninggalkanku bersama Vongola. Semua perpisahan itu, semua rasa sakit itu, dilakukan dan kuterima—demi diriku juga. Agar aku bisa berkembang, menjadi lebih kuat, dan... agar aku dapat memiliki hidup yang lebih baik."

Kyouko tertegun.

"Apa kaubilang aku harus mengikuti nasihat Tsuna-kun dan menjauhkan diri dari kehidupan kalian _begitu saja_?"

"Bukan!" sergah Chrome buru-buru, wajahnya memerah saat ia mendapati sahabatnya salah memahami kata-katanya. "Um, di sinilah apa yang terjadi kepadaku dan Mukuro-sama berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Kyouko-chan dan Bos... begini. Mukuro-sama **tidak** membutuhkanku. Kehidupannya bisa terus berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku—dan meski sulit bagiku untuk mengakui ini, tetapi hal yang sama juga terjadi kepadaku: hidupku bisa terus berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja tanpa Mukuro-sama. Sementara hubunganmu dengan Bos tidak bekerja seperti itu."

"... Bagaimana bisa?"

Chrome menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam yang teduh.

"Bos _membutuhkanmu_ ," jawabnya sederhana. "Bos mengemban terlalu banyak tanggung jawab dan beban lain yang bisa jadi terlalu berat kadang-kadang dan, meski kau mungkin tidak menyadari ini, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang mampu membuatnya mempertahankan kewarasannya (selama hidup di dunia mafia yang ingar bingar seperti ini) hingga sekarang. Ia membutuhkanmu seperti sebuah kapal membutuhkan jangkar setelah begitu lama terombang-ambing di samudera luas. Kau adalah alasan kuat mengapa ia masih bersusah payah untuk berjuang hingga sekarang—karena itulah kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi Bos, Kyouko-chan.

"Tapi Bos sudah terlalu lama bersikap sebagai seorang ksatria. Ia terlalu baik untuk... sesekali bersikap egois dan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar dilakukan demi dirinya sendiri. Baginya, walau terlihat mustahil untuknya supaya dapat memperoleh kehidupan normal, ia tidak menginginkanmu untuk mendapat nasib yang sama, meskipun itu berarti memisahkan kalian berdua."

Melihat Kyouko menatapnya tidak percaya, Chrome merasa perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kata-kata Bos itu salah," kata Chrome, mengusap mugnya yang mendingin dengan ibu jarinya. "Cinta bekerja dengan misterius, dan memang terkadang lebih mudah untuk mencintai seseorang dengan membiarkan mereka pergi dari kehidupanmu. Namun Bos salah ketika ia melakukannya terhadap kalian berdua, karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkanmu seperti, aku yakin, kau membutuhkannya.

"Dan ada beberapa saat di mana, terkadang, kita harus bersikap egois terhadap hal-hal seperti ini. Terhadap hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita tinggalkan begitu saja. Seperti ini."

Hening. Derik api dari perapian dalam ruangan tersebut memenuhi suasana di antara mereka setelah kata-kata Chrome yang terakhir terucapkan. Chrome menatap Kyouko penuh harap, mengharapkan respon dari sahabatnya tersebut, tetapi Kyouko hanya menatap kosong mugnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kemudian bel berdering, pertanda bahwa mereka kedatangan orang. Karena Kyouko tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkeberatan atau bahkan merespon dengan gerakan sekecil apapun, Chrome pun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk berjalan ke ruang depan dan menyambut mereka—Ryouhei dan Lambo, Chrome berasumsi.

Yang tidak diasumsikan Chrome adalah bahwa bosnya sendiri, sang Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, ekspresinya terlihat seperti campuran antara rasa gugup, cemas, khawatir, dan lelah menyatu saat membalas pandangannya.

"Oh, syukurlah kau ada di sini, Chrome!" Kelegaan muncul di wajah lelah Tsuna. "Kau tidak membalas panggilan-panggilanku, kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi—dengar. Kyouko **menghilang** , ia pergi dari markas Vongola beberapa jam yang lalu dan tidak ada yang tahu ia di mana sekarang. Semua orang _mencarinya_ , ia tidak _bisa_ dihubungi—ia bisa saja sedang _diculik_ sekarang, dan aku tidak _tahu_ apa aku bisa melihatnya lagi setelah... setelah kali terakhir kita bertemu, dan— _Ya Tuhan_ —aku berharap kau mau membantuku, karena kau jauh lebih ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini..."

Tsuna berbicara begitu cepat sampai-sampai Chrome nyaris tidak dapat menangkap maksudnya. Meski menyenangkan melihat Tsuna kembali kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri seperti Tsuna satu tahun yang lalu (saat mereka masih tinggal di Namimori, dan, dengan Kyouko di sampingnya, Chrome mencatat dalam benaknya), Chrome berpendapat bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"Bos, Kyouko-chan ada di dalam dan dia baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu, Tsuna mematung. Canggung. Gugup. Gerakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Chrome mengamati gerak-gerik bosnya dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Bos, bagaimana kalau kau juga masuk? Kami punya cokelat panas."

* * *

 _Déjà vu._ Itulah yang dipikirkan Tsuna sekarang, saat sekali lagi ia dipertemukan dengan Kyouko dalam keadaan yang kurang-lebih sama seperti yang baru terjadi kepadanya lima jam yang lalu. Lagi-lagi mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama, berdua (Chrome berkata bahwa ia akan segera kembali dengan cokelat bagian Tsuna, tapi, jujur—siapa yang _peduli_ tentang itu sekarang?) tanpa siapapun di antara mereka.

Kyouko bangkit dari kursinya sepersekian detik setelah Tsuna memasuki ruangan, tatapannya tak kunjung lepas dari pemuda tersebut. Tsuna juga menemukan dirinya tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan, maka dengan mati-matian ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya sekarang, menunggu gerakan pertama dari Kyouko.

Tetapi Kyouko tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Maka Tsuna mengumpulkan tekadnya, mengabaikan instingnya untuk tetap diam dan—

" _Maafkan aku!"_

―mereka berkata, dan membungkuk secara serentak.

Tsuna terperangah. Kyouko terperangah. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, wajah mereka sama merahnya. Detik berikutnya mereka saling memalingkan pandangan; sibuk tenggelam dalam rasa malu sendiri.

"Oh, um, sori, Kyouko-chan!" teriak Tsuna, mengutuk kebodohannya dalam kepala. "Aku tidak sadar kau mau bicara, tadi! Err, _well_ , um, silakan, silakan bicara duluan—"

"Tidak!" kata Kyouko, wajahnya merah padam. "Ayo, Tsuna-kun, bicaralah! Aku merasa tidak sopan. Apa tadi yang, um, kaubilang?"

Tsuna menatap Kyouko, wajahnya mendadak panas, kemudian ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya perlahan. Debar jantungnya tidak juga melambat, entah kenapa.

"Kyouko-chan," mulainya, mencoba memperoleh kembali ketenangannya, "aku minta maaf karena telah menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku tahu bahwa, seberapa keras pun kenyataan yang kuhadapi, aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu—membiarkan _siapapun_ , untuk merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu merasa buruk, dan aku minta maaf karenanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk selama satu tahun kita terpisah dengan tidak membalas pesan-pesanmu, surat-suratmu maupun panggilanmu. Juga karena aku mengabaikan semua hal buruk yang telah kulakukan dengan justifikasi pribadi yang, setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa dibenarkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyouko mengerjapkan mata. Ia tidak menduga Tsuna-kun akan meminta maafnya untuk semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan. Ini sama sekali tidak terduga. Walaupun begitu, Kyouko tetap menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna mendongak, alis terangkat.

"Aku meminta maaf karena telah bersikap egois," terang Kyouko lembut. "Satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan hanyalah keinginanku untuk bersamamu; aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu, seberapa berat beban yang tengah kauemban, maupun konsekuensi yang harus kita tanggung bersama setelahnya. Hal yang, menurutku, perlu kita diskusikan sekarang."

Mulut Tsuna separo terbuka. Kyouko tersenyum.

"Aku bersedia menanggung konsekuensinya, Tsuna-kun. Aku ini tidak sempurna—aku _egois_ dan _keras kepala_ , bahkan, karena meskipun aku tahu segala macam bencana yang mungkin bisa menimpaku, menimpa _kita_ , setelah aku memutuskan bahwa kita akan bersama, hal itu tidak mencegahku dari terus ingin berada di dekatmu. Memikirkan bahwa aku harus berpisah dengan Tsuna-kun seumur hidupku, walau itu semua demi diriku sendiri" ―Kyouko menelan ludah― "aku tidak menginginkannya, barang sedetik pun. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bahkan sekadar _membayangkannya_. Seperti itulah... seperti itulah perasaanku kepadamu sekarang. Karena itu aku siap menanggung konsekuensinya, tidak peduli apa yang akan kaukatakan."

Ekspresi Tsuna mengeras tiba-tiba. " _Kyouko_ —"

"Aku masih belum selesai." Kyouko menahan Tsuna sebelum pemuda tersebut sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. "Katakanlah, jika aku melakukan apa yang kaubilang, apa itu akan menjamin hidupku aman sepenuhnya? Aku bisa saja mengambil penerbangan pertama ke Namimori untuk pulang ke rumah, detik ini juga, kemudian pesawatku jatuh dan _bum_ —hidupku berakhir. Atau aku berjalan pulang ke hotelku dan bisa jadi seorang pembunuh serial yang sakit jiwa menusukku dari belakang." Garis-garis ekspresi Kyouko melembut saat ia melanjutkan. "Yang sedang kucoba untuk sampaikan sebenarnya adalah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Selalu ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah kauduga, dan seperti yang orang lain katakan—hidup itu singkat.

"Karena itu, aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan berada di sampingmu."

Keheningan menyambut kata-kata Kyouko, diiringi oleh derik halus api yang tak kunjung padam juga di perapian. Kedua mata Tsuna melebar, tapi kini ia sudah tak terlihat seperti mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kyouko pun mempersingkat jarak di antara mereka dengan satu, dua, tiga langkah pendek-pendek hingga dirinya berada dalam jangkauan Tsuna.

"Kau tidak perlu menanggung semua bebanmu sendirian," ucapnya lirih sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan kemeja berwarna oranye kusut milik Tsuna. " _Tidak ada_ yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku akan berjalan bersamamu. Akan kuringankan bebanmu. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kesediaanmu.

"Jadi... ya, atau tidak?"

Wajah Kyouko terlihat dekat sekali. Hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka berdua, karena Kyouko telah menutupnya dengan gerakannya sebelumnya. Tsuna tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua mata Kyouko yang cokelat terang, besar, penuh tekad, dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa sadar—ia tidak _bisa_ mengontrolnya—

Lalu kedua pasang bibir mereka bertemu.

Tsuna berpikir... tidak, Tsuna tidak dapat _berpikir_. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang selama ini tertahan, terkunci jauh-jauh di lubuk hatinya dan sekarang _membuncah_ begitu saja; meletup-letup dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dipikirnya ada di dalam dirinya—atau, tidak pernah dipikirnya akan _terwujud_ seperti ini, seiring dengan irama gerakan mereka.

Pertama-tama, ciuman Kyouko terasa lembut— _hangat_ , bahkan—seperti menghormati keputusan Tsuna untuk membiarkannya, dan di detik berikutnya, sebuah dinding yang entah sejak kapan memblokir perasaan _ini_ dalam diri Tsuna pun hancur. Tsuna tidak bisa mencegah dirinya dari membalas dengan antusias—lalu dengan perlahan namun tanpa disadari, Kyouko pun mengikuti antusiasmenya; entah sejak kapan kedua lengan Kyouko sudah berpindah ke sekitar lehernya, mengalungkan diri begitu saja. Tsuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyouko. Tidak pernah ia merasa lebih bahagia daripada ini—Kyouko di dalam pelukannya; mereka, berada di sini _berdua_ , aman-aman saja; dan ketiadaan sekat pembatas baik berupa emosi maupun fisik, di antara mereka sekarang; kemudian—

Bruk. _PRANG._

Terdengar suara barang-barang jatuh dan pecah. Tsuna, secara tidak sadar, melepaskan ciumannya dan mereka menoleh.

Gokudera. Yamamoto. Lambo. I Pin. Fuuta. Bianchi. Sebut saja semua. Mereka berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang... agak kaget. Baiklah—mungkin _kelewat_ kaget. Canggung. Malu. Sebagian terlihat seperti baru disambar petir di siang bolong. Keheningan menyambut bahkan setelah Tsuna dan Kyouko sudah memisahkan diri; wajah merah padam dan pakaian kusut di beberapa tempat.

(Ternyata suara _prang_ tadi disebabkan oleh vas sederhana yang terletak di meja kopi di dekat Tsuna dan Kyouko, yang tersenggol jatuh ketika mereka... err, tidak sengaja bergerak mundur. Jadi, dengan kata lain, entah siapa yang tahu sudah berapa _lama_ mereka punya penonton.)

Yang pasti adalah bahwa Lambo, I Pin dan Fuuta tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, dilihat dari Gokudera, yang benar-benar terlihat trauma tetapi toh mati-matian juga, berjuang keras untuk menutup pandangan kedua bocah berusia sebelas tahun tersebut. Fuuta menyembunyikan diri di balik Bianchi, telinganya merah; hanya sang Kalajengking Beracun dan Yamamoto yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh akan menemukan Vongola Decimo dalam situasi yang sangat, sangat canggung seperti ini. Tsuna sangat ingin _menghilang_ saat itu juga, hilang dari _pandangan_ famiglianya, tetapi detik-detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang bergerak.

Kemudian, Gokudera berteriak keras. _Histeris._

"MAAFKAN KAMI, JUUDAIME! KAMI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU BAHWA ANDA—ERR" —suaranya pecah di sini dalam keputusasaan— " _JUUDAIME, AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF_ —"

"Sudah, sudah," Yamamoto tertawa canggung. " _Well_ , yang penting Sasagawa baik-baik saja."

Bianchi menyeringai. "Kita akan kembali setelah kalian selesai, Tsuna. Tenang saja."

Tsuna dan Kyouko tidak bergerak hingga kerumunan pergi. Gokudera buru-buru menggiring anak-anak keluar. Terdengar suaranya yang masih bernada histeris dari balik dinding. Bianchi melempar pandangan penuh pengertian lain kepada Tsuna—wajah Tsuna memanas—sebelum mengikuti adiknya keluar, sementara Yamamoto berhenti sejenak sebelum mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahannya?" tanyanya kasual, melirik Tsuna dan Kyouko secara bergantian, dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

" _Yamamoto!_ "

Sekali lagi, Yamamoto tertawa. Baru setelah itulah kedua pasangan baru tersebut ditinggalkan, kembali sendirian, di ruang tamu.

Tsuna tidak mampu melirik Kyouko. Ia merasa malu karena telah sempat melampaui batas, dan menatap wajah Kyouko hanya. Terlalu. _Sulit_. Baginya sekarang. Oh, ia ingin sekali menunduk dan menjelaskan kepada Kyouko bahwa ia menyesal telah melakukan _itu_ (terutama kepada satu-satunya gadis yang telah diinginkannya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu), tetapi rantai pikiran dalam benaknya dihentikan ketika Kyouko meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya yang lebih halus.

Mau tak mau, Tsuna menatapnya balik. Wajahnya masih terasa panas, dan ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi Kyouko tersenyum—senyum yang begitu indah, begitu _memesona_ , sehingga Tsuna berhenti untuk mengaguminya dan membiarkan Kyouko mendapat perhatiannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyesali itu," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, seakan dapat membaca pikiran Tsuna. "Tsu-kun, _aku_ —"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar menggetarkan gendang telinga mereka. Sasagawa Ryouhei menerjang pintu depan apartemennya sendiri dan berlari menghampiri mereka di ruang tamu dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mengejutkan mereka dengan kedatangannya.

"SAWADA! KAU MEMANG PRIA YANG BISA DIANDALKAN!" teriak Ryouhei, terlihat nyaris kelewat lega dan kembali ke _default_ -nya yang biasa dan sudah lama tak terlihat—super ekstrim. "DOKURO MEMBERITAHUKU KAU TELAH MENEMUKAN KYOUKO!"

"... Ahahahaha..."

Itu berarti, Chrome sudah memberitahu semua orang bahwa Kyouko ada di sini. Menyenangkan. Sudah bertahun-tahun Ryouhei tidak bersikap seekstrim ini, dan Tsuna mengakui bahwa dirinya kewalahan menanggapinya.

Mendadak ia menyadari bahwa tangannya masih bertautan dengan Kyouko. Ia memandang Kyouko, bertanya tanpa suara apa tidak masalah, tetapi Kyouko hanya melempar senyum lain yang menenangkan dan mengobrol dengan kakaknya, suaranya yang lembut kalah besar dengan suara kakaknya yang sudah diset ke volume maksimum.

"Dan apa yang terjadi di sini?" kata Ryouhei, mengamati ruang tamunya. Vas sederhana yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan Kyouko dan Tsuna tergeletak dalam wujud serpihan di lantai. "Aku akan bilang bahwa kalian sedang mengadakan pesta, tapi ini terlalu aneh secara maksimum untuk sebuah pesta!"

Sekali lagi, Tsuna melempar pandang penuh arti kepada Kyouko. Kyouko membalas pandangannya, tersenyum lebar—kemudian mereka _tertawa_. Tawa bahagia bercampur lega mereka terdengar selama beberapa menit ke depannya sementara Ryouhei menatap mereka bergantian, kebingungan, tetapi itu hal yang wajar. Dunia terasa _absurd_ , tidak ramah dan tidak mengundang selama beberapa waktu terakhir bagi mereka, tetapi sekarang...

Memang akan sulit mencoba mempertahankan hubungan mereka dalam dunia yang gila seperti ini, karena hambatan yang harus mereka hadapi tidak hanya berasal dari luar tetapi juga dari dalam. Meski demikian, masa depan tersebut tentunya akan mereka nantikan dengan sepenuh hati—berdua, tentunya, saling mendukung satu sama lain, berjalan mengarungi lintasan kehidupan mereka.

Dan itu adalah perjalanan yang sangat mereka nantikan untuk sepuluh, dua puluh, hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun mendatang.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:**

* = Kyouko melupakan fakta bahwa Mukuro-lah yang menyuruh orang untuk melukai kakaknya di awal seri KHR, dan hanya berfokus pada hal-hal baik yang dikatakan Chrome tentang Mukuro saja karena dia adalah malaikat seperti itu.

Ooh, terima kasih karena telah bersama saya selama fanfic multichapter ini masih berstatus _ongoing_! Menulis ini butuh waktu, energi, dan... _playlist drown-in-feels_ saya (saya menyalahkan beberapa album Secondhand Serenade dan Ling Tosite Sigure untuk itu, sial :')).

Terima kasih ekstra spesial saya berikan kepada _Urara S. H_ , _Hikaru Kisekine_ (soal Vongola Decimo bertinju... _honestly, it was another result of my daily caffeine overdose_ , dan belum saya pikirkan matang-matang. Tahu-tahu, begitu saja—dan _**BUM**_ ; Tsuna pun bertinju [jangan bantai saya, Amano-sensei]. Saya rasa saran Ryouhei sebagai [calon] kakak [ipar] berperan besar di sana! :D), _Glassed Loner_ (apa Senpai tidak sadar kalau saya menulis cerita-cerita berbahasa Indonesia saya dengan gaya yang kaku? X"D Percaya atau tidak, saya perlu kamus Inggris-Indonesia untuk menerjemahkan beberapa isi pikiran saya—baik dalam fanfic maupun pada kehidupan nyata, padahal saya orang Indonesia asli!), dan _Cocoa 2795_ (... _keren_? Saya tidak menyangka akan dipuji seperti itu, dan saya terharu :') saya harap akhir fanfic ini memuaskan!) atas dukungannya di chapter sebelumnya! Saya tidak keberatan menerima komentar panjang atas karya yang sudah susah payah ( _err._ ) saya kerjakan—karena itu berarti ada orang-orang di luar sana yang menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmatinya juga.

Dan setelah ini... _well_ , untuk menyebutnya sebagai omake sebenarnya adalah penghinaan X"D. Hanya epilog singkat yang tentu saja berkaitan dengan _Meeting the Family_ , seperti yang seharusnya memang saya tulis alih-alih rantai demi rantai _fluff_ tak berujung. Bagi yang membaca hanya untuk bagian 2795... saya sarankan untuk berhenti di sini. Karena di epilog, saya rasa tidak begitu banyak adanya bahan-bahan fangirling _._

Selamat membaca, bagi yang ingin melanjutkan!


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 _Five years later_

 _Namimori, Japan_

Sasagawa Kyouko tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, mengagumi cincin pertunangan yang kini telah melingkar di jari manisnya. Kini ia telah kembali ke Namimori, menyelesaikan pendidikannya, dan Tsu-kun serta teman-temannya sudah ikut pulang juga. Di sinilah dia, dengan Miura Haru, Sasagawa Hana, Chrome Dokuro, serta Bianchi, di kafe di pusat Namimori, menjalani pertemuan mingguan mereka untuk menikmati satu sore dengan santai.

Kyouko menyadari bahwa semua orang tengah sibuk dengan percakapan mereka sementara ia sibuk melamun, dan ia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian. Maka ia membuka pembicaraan dengan kakak iparnya sekarang—yang tengah menyeruput _bubble tea_ -nya dengan sikap separo-cuek yang biasa.

"Bagaimana kabar Kakak, Hana?"

"Oh, dia? Baik-baik saja, kok. ... kelewat baik, malah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Begitu?"

Kyouko memberikan pandangan bertanya kepada Hana. Hana menghela napas.

" _Well_ , dia sedang mencoba meyakinkanku untuk, yah... kau tahu, mulai membangun keluarga." Suaranya canggung. "Yang sebenarnya."

Mata semua orang tertuju kepadanya.

"Hana-chan, itu kabar yang bagus!" Haru berteriak ceria, memukul udara.

"Tapi kalian tahu aku masih punya rasa takut terhadap anak kecil!" sergah Hana buru-buru, mukanya merah padam. "Bagaimana kalau aku takut terhadap anakku sendiri? Bagaimana kalau aku akan menjadi ibu yang buruk bagi mereka?"

"Kurasa kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik, Hana-chan," kata Chrome lembut, memberikan _support_ dalam suaranya. "Jangan khawatir. Lagi pula, Ryouhei-nii hebat dengan anak-anak."

Partisipasi Chrome membuat Hana mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang gadis berambut ungu. Ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan juga.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tuntut Hana. Chrome menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apanya?" tanyanya balik, lugu.

"Ayolah," Hana memutar bola matanya. "Di antara kita semua, hanya kau yang belum berpasangan. Jangan membantahku, karena kita semua tahu bahwa Kyouko dan Haru sudah _totally out of business_ , sementara hanya Tuhan yang tahu berapa banyak pria yang sudah terkena perangkap Bianchi." Bianchi menyeruput kopinya dengan sikap tidak acuh, mendengar komentar Hana yang terus terang.

Haru memiringkan kepala. "Oh ya, kurasa aku tidak pernah mendengar Chrome-chan membicarakan pria! ... Apa ada seseorang yang sedang dekat denganmu, Chrome-chan?"

Gerakan Chrome menjadi kaku begitu ia sadar akan jalannya pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Kyouko mengamati gerak-gerik Chrome-chan dari sudut. Ia paham bahwa ini adalah topik yang agak sensitif bagi Chrome. Sewaktu Chrome berusaha menenangkannya di Italia, beberapa tahun yang lalu, secara tidak langsung Chrome menjelaskan kepada Kyouko bahwa satu-satunya pria yang diinginkannya—Mukuro—tidak menginginkannya. Kyouko bertukar pandang kepada Hana dan Haru, dan mendadak mereka bertiga paham—jika gerakan mereka yang ikut canggung itu dapat digunakan sebagai indikasi.

Merasa berutang budi, Kyouko mencoba untuk membuat Chrome lebih nyaman dalam membicarakannya.

"Chrome-chan, kau tahu bahwa tidak apa jika kau tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Oh, um, _well_ , itu... tidak apa-apa, Kyouko-chan," kata Chrome canggung sembari memainkan garpunya. "Sejujurnya, karena gerakan-gerakan Bos yang baru, aku sama sekali belum, um... memikirkan hal itu. Pekerjaan selalu datang pertama dalam daftarku, dan..."

"Omong kosong," celetuk Bianchi. "Tsuna adalah bosnya, dan ia terlihat jauh lebih santai daripada dirimu."

Hana melihat kesempatan untuk melanjutkan. "Maksud Bianchi adalah, tidak ada yang namanya terlalu sibuk untuk kehidupan pribadi."

"... B-benar, Chrome-chan!" Haru ikut menimpali, ikut berusaha memperbaiki situasi karena rasa bersalah yang tak berusaha disembunyikannya. "Lupakan saja yang sudah berlalu, oke? Um..."

Tetapi Chrome sudah tidak memperhatikan. Ia sibuk mengurus kue cokelatnya... yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk. Ralat, berbentuk tidak jelas (Hana curiga dari tadi Chrome hanya mengaduk-aduk kuenya dengan garpunya alih-alih memakannya dengan benar seperti orang normal). Hana kembali menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Chrome," kata Hana, "mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk... _well_... mencoba kehidupan baru... mungkin mengenal orang-orang baru di luar?"

"Ah, ya," Kyouko tersenyum lebar. "Di luar sana ada banyak orang baik. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau memberi mereka kesempatan."

"Ide bagus! Haru tahu beberapa orang!" tambah Haru ceria, melihat perhatian Chrome sudah kembali lagi kepada mereka. "Ayo, Haru akan memperkenalkan Chrome-chan kepada salah satu dari mereka—sebentar—"

Tetapi sebelum Haru sempat meraih ponselnya untuk memberikan beberapa nomor, ponsel Chrome sendiri berbunyi. Chrome memberi isyarat meminta izin, dan teman-temannya saling pandang ragu sebelum mengangguk. Chrome pun mengangkatnya dan bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Halo—ya, Kusakabe-san? ... Oh. Um. Ya. Tentu. Saya akan segera ke sana." Chrome mengambil suapan terakhir kuenya sebelum melanjutkan. "Baik. Dalam setengah jam. Terima kasih."

Kemudian teleponnya ditutup. Chrome memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas tangannya dan melempar pandang penuh minta maaf.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, semuanya, tapi ada pekerjaan mendadak... aku harus segera kembali ke Mansion. Terima kasih atas hari ini." Chrome bangkit sebelum menyelesaikan makanannya. Tangan Haru mencegatnya.

"Serius? Chrome-chan, kau selalu meninggalkan kami sebelum kita selesai!" kata Haru, menggembungkan pipinya. "Pekerjaan _lagi_? Berturut-turut dalam sebulan?"

"Ah, ya, ada beberapa cacat dalam laporanku kemarin, dan..."

"Lupakan saja, Chrome." Suara Hana mulai terdengar sebal. "Benar, deh, terkadang kurasa Kusakabe mempekerjakanmu terlalu keras..."

"Bukan Kusakabe-san yang membuatku takut," jawab Chrome, melepaskan tangannya dari Haru dengan lembut, "tetapi kepada siapa dia bekerja. Dengar, aku benar-benar harus pergi—dari cara Kusakabe-san bicara, sepertinya ada seseorang yang akan digigit sampai mati kalau aku tidak datang."

Temperamen Hibari yang terkenal—dan sudah jelas tidak jatuh pada kategori seorang penyabar—membuat teman-temanya mafhum. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan Chrome dan membiarkannya berjalan menjauh, memanggil taksi sebelum hilang dari pandangan.

Haru, Hana dan Kyouko saling pandang. Keheningan mengikuti kepergian Chrome.

"... Yah, aku akan tetap mengiriminya nomor teman-temanku," kata Haru, membuka ponselnya. " _Just in case._ "

"Yep. Dia terlihat benar-benar butuh itu." Hana menghela napas. "Siapa tahu dia bisa belajar rileks dengan pergi ke beberapa kencan. Maksudku, apa hal terburuk yang dapat terjadi karenanya?"

Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, bahwa serentetan kejadian malang akan menimpa setelah tindakan yang memiliki niat baik tersebut.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Jadi intinya, Chrome berusaha untuk _move on_ dari Mukuro dengan saran dari teman-temannya, yaitu mengencani orang lain X'D Dan rantai kegilaan _Meeting the Family_ pun dimulai.

Oh, dan jangan salah. Saya tidak sedang menyangkal 6996. Saya hanya merasa bahwa Mukuro mencintai Chrome... tetapi tidak dengan rasa yang, _romantis_. Ataupun sekadar pertemanan. Atau sesuatu seperti kekeluargaan. Saya rasa, Mukuro memedulikan Chrome seperti Chrome adalah bagian dari jiwanya sendiri. Kalau nggak salah, _term_ -nya adalah... platonik? (Benar tidak?) Maksud saya, begini—akan menyakitkan bagi Mukuro untuk membiarkan Chrome menemukan _soulmate_ lain, tetapi itu bukan berarti Mukuro ingin mengambil peran itu untuk dirinya.

 _Err_. Saya nggak bagus dengan kata-kata.

Lagi pula, sulit bagi saya untuk membayangkan Mukuro mencintai seseorang dalam arti romantis. Di seluruh seri KHR, saya rasa Mukuro adalah karakter yang paling tersakiti (keluarganya sendiri bereksperimen kepadanya, dia jadi buronan baik bagi para mafia maupun bagi para penegak hukum, _yeah you know the rest of the story better than I am_ ) dan akan sulit baginya untuk mencintai seperti manusia biasa. Di lain hal, Chrome punya keinginannya sendiri, maka...

 _Oh, well. Hope you enjoy it, and comments are always lovely!_


End file.
